


A crime to sleep

by Jadzia_Bear



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a crime to fall asleep when he could stay awake and watch Rey sleep instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crime to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble for a tumblr anon who begged me to write some Poe/Rey. I was happy to oblige ;)

It almost seems a crime to sleep when he can lie here and watch Rey sleep instead. She’s so rarely still when she’s awake. Even when she’s not moving she’s constantly alert, always taking everything in, never truly at rest. It’s a gift to see her like this, brow smooth and limbs slack in the safety of deep slumber. In the safety of his bed.

He longs to trace the slope of her nose—how can a nose be so pretty?—with his fingertip, but he doesn’t want to risk waking her so he traces her with his eyes instead.

The fringe of dark lashes, the constellations of freckles across her cheeks, the perfect line of her jaw. The column of her neck, the shallow curve of a breast half-covered by the sheet. He drinks her in, until finally her brow crinkles and one eye cracks open.

“Stop staring at me,” she murmurs sleepily.

“Forgive me, love,” he smiles, not sorry in the slightest.

She steals his view away by rolling towards him and settling against his chest, her head tucked under his chin, but he can hardly bring himself to mind. He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, surrendering to the bliss of her body against his.


End file.
